


Some Christmassy Fluffsmut

by keikei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Smut, Tags are boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikei/pseuds/keikei
Summary: this was meant to be some secret santa stuff for a friend but i felt really bad during christmas so it wasnt done until new yearsit's kanaya and vriska fuckin what more do you want from me





	

“I don’t get it.” Vriska’s stare was blank and uninterested, scanning outside the window and taking in a sensory overload of human tradition before her - bright lights, cheap decoration, humans trying desperately to sing - awfully, at that - in the middle of a feeble excuse for a blizzard. The snow was barely knee-high! It was hardly anything to get worked up about. 

“What is there to ‘get’, exactly?” Resting her chin on Vriska’s shoulder, grinning, Kanaya gave the wintery scene outside a more favourable glance. “It looks pretty. It makes people happy. It’s nice.”

“What’s the point in nice?” Oh, so she was adopting that tone. That tone that she put on when she knew she was wrong but would never say it out loud. Kanaya knew that tone very well, and knew it was best to simply play along. Playing the game usually led to something of interest. Vriska wasn’t quite done with her part yet. “Look at them out there. They’re clearly freezing and miserable! Those are the fakest smiles I’ve ever seen.” 

Chin still perched on Vriska, Kanaya brought her arms around her matesprit, clutching tight around her chest for a moment. “Oh, really now, I’m certain if you took a step outside you’d be playing along with them in no time.” She knew Vriska’s retort would come quickly, and so she had to act fast - swiping her hands up from around Vriska and onto the window, and then opening it wide with a shove. Frigid air rushed in at that moment, accompanied by a flurry of snow. Kanaya was spared the brunt of it, owing to her using Vriska as a shield. She expected to be promptly punched, but she’d decided it was worth it. 

Vriska’s first reaction, though, was to fumble around and fall over. It was utterly undignified in the most amusing way. Kanaya stood back admiring the scene for a moment, a gleeful giggle barely suppressing itself, before Vriska had found her footing again, and was bounding towards her. There was no point in attempting to stop her, and so Kanaya accepted the blow to her shoulder - it stung for a moment, yes, but it was all part of the game. 

With teeth chattering and a clear shiver, Vriska wrapped her arms around herself closely. “Y-you have no idea how damn cold that is.” Much of the snow had already melted, icy water now soaking into her hair and clinging to her shirt. Kanaya took a moment to appreciate the view, before offering a whispered suggestion. “Well, I’d suggest removing your top, then, dear.”

Now, this was good advice, yes, but the way Kanaya had whispered that to her... “I don’t suppose you’re telling me that out of concern for my wellbeing?” 

Kanaya’s response was tinged with sultry flare. “Really now, you think I’d get you all wet and shivering just to see you suffer? I thought I’d be a little more elaborate than simply running my hand down your pants.”

A rare flush of cerulean ran across Vriska’s face. “... Damn, pretty direct tonight, aren’t you?”

Kanaya laughed and glanced out the window once more before shutting them firmly once more. “What can I say? I find the scene somewhat romantic. I saw an opportunity and took it. So?” With a grin, she looked at Vriska expectantly. She was not usually one to be so commanding, though Vriska was far from complaining. There was no sense putting it off any longer - especially considering how freezing she’d gotten - and so Vriska peeled away the shirt that clung to her form, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside, relieved to have parted with it. She was wearing nothing underneath, of course, something she had a tendency of doing.

The pair didn’t need to exchange words from there on, Kanaya’s only command being a finger ushering Vriska forward. They met in a charged embrace, letting their base instincts take over as their lips connected, and tongues wrapped around each other, and their arms started gliding over one another’s bodies. Soon enough, Kanaya broke them apart slightly, and whispered only two words - “Turn around.” Vriska complied, and quickly her back was flush against Kanaya, a position very familiar to the both of them. Kanaya brought one arm around to grab at Vriska’s chest, the other gently teasing her thigh. Softly, she placed her lips upon Vriska’s neck, giving it a few slow, sweet kisses, and then, opening her mouth slightly, grazing her fangs across the skin, drawing out shivered breaths from Vriska, before finally sinking her teeth beneath the skin.

Kanaya buried them in deep, savoring the taste for a moment, tracking her tongue across the skin and lapping at the cerulean flow that was now pouring out. She could feel Vriska shaking in her grasp, and heard her moan in the most adorable, un-Vriska way possible. After savoring the taste for a moment, she retracted her mouth, allowing the flux of the wound to paint Vriska’s body, streaking down her body, glistening under the warm light. The hand running across Vriska’s thigh pulled up then, parting the button on her lover’s pants and lowering her digits underneath the fabric. Vriska’s excitement was already very apparent to Kanaya, her fingers met with a warm, wet patch. As Kanaya teased her, fingers just barely not touching her entrance, she noted Vriska’s stilted, slow breathing, how her body was leaning into Kanaya, how completely and utterly under control she was. Kanaya absolutely reveled in it.

Drawing out the teasing for but a moment more, she whispered one more word - “Again.” - and Vriska was face-to-face with her again. Arms still entwined with one another, they stayed standing and staring for a short time, before, wordlessly, Kanaya simply fell backwards, pulling Vriska with her, and they crashed down upon the sofa together, a breathless, interlaced bundle together. Silent compulsion soon took over again as soon enough the rest of Vriska was bare, and Kanaya had followed suite, and the two were caught up in a flurry of kisses, gentle touches, rough touches, and breathy panting.

Any thought of teasing or taking things slowly had fallen down with them. Their bodies pressed against each other, staining their skin blue, Kanaya’s hand returned to between Vriska’s legs, and without keeping her in suspense any longer, pressed her fingers inside of her. There was no inclination to start slow and build themselves up - she drove herself in and out rapidly, eliciting increasingly rapid moans from Vriska, building from soft, low whimpers into those salaciously cute squeals that Kanaya relished. 

Vriska held her arms around Kanaya tightly, her body - which had certainly warmed up since - tensing up and seeming to kiss wildly at Kanaya’s neck seemingly out of sheer blissful reflex. As Kanaya continued propelling herself in and out, in and out... Vriska’s panted moans were joined by breathless swearing and nails digging into Kanaya’s back. A few more minutes and at last Vriska tensed up completely, nails breaking into Kanaya’s skin, and she let out her most adorable scream yet, as Kanaya took her fingers in deep one more time, before drawing herself out slowly, planting her lips against Vriska’s to muffle her cries.

Their foreheads beaded with sweat, inches away from each other, Kanaya put on a grin, cherishing the flushed, drained look on her lover’s face under the warm light. She spoke with a breathy glee. “See? Very romantic, I told you?”

Before Vriska replied, Kanaya found a hand trailing up her thigh, sending shiver through her. The night was young, though, and never one to relinquish command for long, she was whispered the words “Your turn.”


End file.
